


If You Could See You Through My Eyes

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [27]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: Vergil had always sneered on mysticism and supernatural beliefs. Vergilcentric.





	If You Could See You Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #35 - Bonds
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net in 2012
> 
> Title courtesy of a certain Kenny Lattimore song. Also. Cookies to those who spot the Harry Potter reference.

People seemed to believe that there was some sort of mystical connection between identical twins. That because you'd shared the same womb and existed among the same bodily fluids you were supposed to know exactly when your sibling were in danger or be able to speak to them without talking, just generally knowing what went through their mind.

Certainly, Vergil was, for the most of the time, quite certain of what went on in Dante's head, but that was based more upon that he had had the dubious honour of growing up with him and had learned to anticipate anything that his brother would do. Not that he really needed to do anything such. Dante was terribly easy to read; even a child could see his intentions as soon as they appeared in his mind. It really had nothing to do with telepathic connections.

It really was all about studying a person, watching their posture and expressions, learning that they behaved in this particular way when they were upset, like that when plotting something and in a third way when trying not to show any emotions. Vergil had always been an attentive child, and had preferred to study, both books and those around him, compared to his bumbling buffoon of a brother.

Like now.

Dante held that "eat shit" grin that told Vergil that in any moment now he'd say something so abundantly obvious that Vergil would have to control himself not to just groan and walk away from there. Or it was the kind which usually initiated their fights.

Either way it wasn't about anything mystical, which by the way all in itself was humbug. It was a matter of studying and knowing yourself and those around you, because while Vergil didn't always like admitting it Dante and he had the same genes and had been raised the exact same way. For better or worse.


End file.
